Cek Kontrakan Sebelah
by Alpha Jjk
Summary: Kehidupan baru Taehyung bersama penghuni kontrakan!


**Cek kontrakan sebelah**

 **Yaoi! Bl! Kookv! Aneh dan tidak sesuai eyd.**

 **Warning! ff receh yang di kemas sama receh nya. Aneh dan absurd. Saya ga tau kontrakan ada apa ngga di korea :v**

 **If you dont like, dont read!**

 **Alpha Jjk**

Taehyung baru pindah kontrakan setelah sebelum nya kakak cantik nya mengusir nya dari rumah dengan tidak berperiketaehyungan. Dengan dalil hidup mandiri Baekhyun menendang adik satu-satu nya yang manis itu keluar rumah. Padahal niat terselubungnya ingin tinggal serumah dengan Chanyeol kekasih tiang nya. Malang nya Taehyung hanya dapat menyewa kontrakan bobrok di pinggir kota Busan.

Lumayan murah meski kontrakan tua itu agak menyeramkan. Cat dinding nya terlihat kusam dan mencekam. Dengan pagar yang terbuat dari kayu runcing serta beberapa tanaman liar di area kontrakan. Hmm sepertinya Ia salah memilih tempat.

''Wow! Kontrakan nya seperti ini?'' Taehyung mangap mangap bak ikan kehabisan stok air.

Untung masih unyu pikir Namjoon, si pemilik Kontrakan bersahaja yang baik hati meski otaknya di penuhi strategi 'cara meng anu kan Taehyung tanpa ketahuan istri nya Seokjin' ia tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Hanya gemas ingin melumat bibir penuh lelaki manis itu.

Agar terlihat kece Namjoon berdehem kalem. ''Iya, walau kecil tapi masih bisa di pakai dan nyaman. Kalau mau mandi memang harus mengantri sama penghuni lain nya. Kalau adek mau abang bisa kasih kamar spesial asal adek mau jadi istri kedua abang Namjoon''. Jurus gombalan peninggalan tetua mulai di luncurkan.

Wajah Taehyung berubah pucat. Alergi gombal nya kambuh.

Namjoon yang tidak peka justru mencolek lengan kurus Taehyung.

''Ih apa sih bang. Gatal tau'' dan Taehyung benar-benar garuk leher.

Untung Namjoon sabar.

''Mau masuk? Nanti di dalam kasih obat gatal'' Bujuk Namjoon manis. Taehyung mengangguk dan segera menyeret koper nya memasuki rumah bertingkat tiga yang tidak ada mewahnya sama sekali. Di belakang nya Namjoon mengikuti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Heh daleman ku kok hilang satu yah?'' Gumam Hoseok sambil menggaruk pipinya yang di yakini tidak gatal sama sekali.

Yoongi yang sedang membawa kopi dan cake siap-siap duduk di lantai kontrakan, memilih mengabaikan celotehan Hoseok yang mulai di luar kewarasan hanya karena daleman yang hilang.

Masa bodo, pikir Yoongi sadis.

Toh bukan daleman nya yang hilang.

''Apa kau melihat celana dalam ku Yoongi sayang?'' Mendengar ucapan Hoseok, Yoongi langsung melempar kotak tissue ke wajah merana Hoseok.

''Jangan memanggil ku sayang!Aku bukan pacarmu. Kau kelamaan menjomblo. Sana cari pacar.'' ketus Yoongi. Melanjutkan acara memakan kue nya yang sempat tertunda.

Hoseok membulatkan mata nya di iringi air mata yang menuruni pipinya dramatis.

''Ini kah balasanmu Hyung? Aku telah mencuci dalaman mu setiap hari. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?.'' Gerutu nya sambil menghentak. Balik badan dan bergegas ke dalam kamar dengan derai tangis.

Yoongi garuk kepala bukan karena menyesal melainkan bingung mengapa ada mahluk seperti Hoseok.

Bebas dari Hoseok malah membawa Yoongi ke mahluk aneh lain nya. Park Jimin lelaki pendek yang datang entah dari mana kini malas asyik menyalakan kipas angin butek milik nya. Suara mesin nya benar benar mengganggu pendengaran!

"Yaa Park Jimin! Kenapa kau masuk ke dalam ruangan ku?!" Teriak Yoongi emosi. Ruangan milik nya ini sempit dan tambah sempit lagi karena kehadiran Jimin. Dasar nya Jimin ini bebal, mau sejudes apapun omongan Hyung nya ini, mana peduli? Hahaha.

"Kamar Hyung bahkan lebih luas dari kamar ku! Jangan pelit Hyung." Hoseok yang baru keluar dari kamar sebelah ikut nimbrung di samping Jimin. Rambut basahnya terayung ayung karena angin. Perdebatan Yoongi dan Jimin berlanjut.

"Aku tidak peduli! sama sekali tidak. Aku bisa gila astaga." Yoongi mendengus kesal, bukannya pergi Jimin malah asik meminum minuman milik nya.

"Sabar Hyung, ini ujian." Kurang ajar memang, bukannya bersalah malah menambah kadar emosi yang lebih muda.

"ADA KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK KITA SEMUA!" Jeon Jungkook, maknae di antara ketiga nya datang dengan dobrakan kasar di pintu. Malang nya pintu tersebut sudah miring, untung Yoongi sabar. Jungkook yang tidak tahu diri badan nya lebih besar malah nyempil di antara Hoseok dan Jimin.

"KULIT MANGGIS KINI ADA EKSTRAKNYA!" Suara lain datang menyusul, kali ini seorang lelaki tampan dengan bibir penuh membawa bantal putih. Mingyu berjalan menghampiri ke empat nya.

Jungkook mendelik galak, bantal itu terlihat menjijikkan. "Kau habis nganu sama bantal lagi?!" Mingyu mengangguk polos, melempar bantal itu ke sembarangan arah membuat Yoongi melempar nya dengan remot televisi.

"Wow tepat mengenai dahi mu haha!" Tawa Jimin terdengar menyebalkan.

"Adduh! Sakit!" Ada benjolan di dahi nya akibat lemparan Yoongi. Salah satu tangan nya memegangi dahi nya yang berdenyut.

"Maka nya cari pacar, jangan bantal di jadiin pelampiasan." Cela Hoseok yang masih sibuk angin anginan.

Jimin menimpali, "Memang ada yang mau sama Mingyu?" Katanya yang di sambut dengusan dari Jungkook.

"Yang dia taksir kan Jihoon."

Hoseok berbalik cepat menatap Jungkook syok. "Ha? Jihoon? adik kelas ku yang imut itu?"Jungkook mengangguk sementara Jimin terpingkal pingkal.

"Memang dia mau dengan Mingyu?!"

"Jihoon pasti gila karena mau dengan anak ini hahaha." Kalau urusan hina menghina, Jungkook ahli nya. Alhasil wajah Mingyu sudah masam di sana. Mereka bertiga ini selalu bersemangat jika menistakan nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi katanya ada kabar gembira?" Puas menertawakan Mingyu akhirnya Yoongi baru bertanya. Di samping nya Jimin ikut menatap Jungkook serius, terakhir kali kabar gembira nya adalah saat Namjoon ketahuan selingkuh dengan janda beranak satu. Membuat lelaki itu di hajar habis-habisan oleh Seokjin.

Kue yang Yoongi beli sudah kandas di perut karet Jimin dan hanya menyisakan piring nya saja, "Kata nya ada penghuni baru, kamar sebelah Jimin! Gadis tomboy!" Seru Jungkook kelewat antusias.

Yoongi menaikkan halis nya bingung. Pasalnya di kontrakan bobrok ini hanya berlaku untuk lelaki saja. Jungkook pasti mengada ada!

"Jungkook, kau waras kan? Namjoon hyung hanya mengijinkan laki laki di kontrakan ini. Seokjin sangat ketus kalau dengan wanita."

Jungkook menggeleng heboh. Hei dia melihat nya sendiri tadi. Ada gadis tomboy di kontrakan ini!

"Serius tadi saat mau beli makanan, beneran ada gadis tomboy yang masuk ke sini sama Namjoon Hyung. Mereka masuk ke kamar sebelah Jimin!" Ke empat nya melempar tatapan penuh arti. Jungkook menjilat bibir nya seksi.

"Apa kalian memikirkan hal yang sama?" tanya nya ambigu. Dia sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Hoseok mengangguk antusias, "TENTU SAJA NAK, MARI KITA BERI SELAMAT NAMJOON HYUNG KARENA MEMILIKI BABY GIRL!"

Jimin menabok kepala Hyung tersayang nya dengan gemas. Kapan sih anak ini waras?

"BUKAN BODOH! MARI KITA MINTA NAMJOON HYUNG MEMPERLUAS KAMAR KU AGAR KALIAN SEMUA PUAS!" Yoongi ikut ngegas. Frustrasi kamar nya yang sempit selalu di jadikan markas orang orang ini.

"BUKAN HYUNG! MARI KITA MINTA TRAKTIR NAMJOON HYUNG KARENA KITA BELUM MAKAN SAMA SEKALI." Kali ini suara Jungkook yang terdengar begitu antusias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kapan mereka normal?—Mingyu 2018

 **TBC**


End file.
